


Behind "A Day In The Life"

by teawithnosugar



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithnosugar/pseuds/teawithnosugar
Summary: "Off the camera it was always so sweet and simple, like curtains on an open window – dewy, calming and mesmerizing to look at. It was lazy and slow with crumpled up sheets in between. Sometimes it was hot like morning coffee Phil keeps spilling everywhere that ends up being red patches on his skin alongside with the ones that Dan left with his lips. People always get close to the truth but it always gets misrepresented from different points of view."





	

A Day In The Life’s don’t start with them catching themselves tangled between the duvet, morning pecks on the nose and along the jawline, and bizarrely long and slow cereal and coffee tasted kisses after breakfast that’s almost lunch. It doesn’t start with Phil turning his head to be greeted with the warmest smile that feels like it was sleeping under the duvet with them, like a cheery child. But for Phil it does. It starts with slowly stretching of his limbs and Dan. _Oh Dan..._ Every inch of his being vibrates radiating love. They call this bed The Fort - it’s all because Phil pulls the blanket up to his nose every time and jokingly says that it’d be easier to just sleep fully covered under the blanket (and _maybe_ because Dan feels safer under the cover with someone he loves). Their sleepyhead kisses feels like candle wax – slow and lazy, with some under taste that frizzes like frosting when they take a break to fill up their lungs with air. And as their kiss stops and they are sitting nose-to-nose catching the breath, one phrase is hanging in the air. _“why do I need air if I could replace it with someone as vital as you?”_.

They get out of the bed only when they’re getting extremely hungry (and their lips start to hurt), very reluctantly. As Phil puts his glasses on he notices that everything has more colour besides Dan – he’s as bright and he was in the morning light, with the same smile that radiates warm and curls that reminds him of a cloud – an angel himself.

In the moments when he turns on the camera it feels like you can sense the atmosphere of the scenes between but no one minds that – it’s real, it’s here. It’s everything they want it to be. _Camera lens sees everything from its point of view but somehow it picks up everything perfectly. Those candy shops down the street. Random statues that look like they arrived in the spot knowing how good they look standing there observing passersby. Phil’s nose flinch as a bus makes loud sound near them. The steam of Dan’s Starbucks cup when he holds it with both of his hands speaking to the camera just outside the Starbucks._ It picks up their smiles and giggles and, most importantly, it shows how a good day doesn’t have to be filled with crazy adventures. You just need adventurous mind next to you.

The flat’s warmth flows into their faces, slightly playing with the fur on Phil’s coat. Their legs are sore, so the first thing they promise to each other is to rest on the sofa for 30 mins (it ended up being an hour with little naps on each other’s shoulders in between). When it gets too warm to sit in sweaters they decide to move their already numb limbs and wrap up the video. Also, maybe get a take-away afterwards because it’s a lazy type of evening without any will to cook. After saying the last bit in the video they find themselves back on the sofa, slowly scrolling down in the search of a place to order from. Few hours and pizzas after they’re in the bedroom with their morning fairytale all over again but with the moon lighting up the room and the face next to them. Phil finds moon lighting even more interesting, like it’s going under his skin and makes it glow from the inside. At least it’s how he sees Dan next to him – _he’s emitting the light from his eyes, a little tired smile and his fingertips that are drawing lines on Phil’s jawline._ And as they are both falling asleep Phil promises to himself that he’s going to wake him up earlier tomorrow’s morning, so he would greet the sunrise with the sun in Dan’s eyes before the light will peak through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short, but i couldnt drag it out for the sake of it. hopefully i will come up with more fleshed out works in the future x


End file.
